Secret Haus 1
Secret Haus 1 '''is the first season of reality web show Secret Haus. It started on Friday 31 July 2015 and is planned to end on Friday 9 October 2015 and is hosted by '''Kalinda Roberts. Housemates Amadeus *'Amadeus Rottenberg' is 35 years old. He's an electrician and plumber. He made 5 years of prison because of racial and homophobics insults and physical acts. Aurélie *'Aurélie Sanchez' is 28 years old. She's a psychologist. She is in couple with Nina and it's also part of her secret. Bobby *'Bobby Dupuis' is 25 years old. He's a gogodancer, and is Stéphanie's ex-boyfriend, it's also part of his secret. Cindy *'Cindy Pupille' is 27 years old. She's a photographer and she follows acting school. Her secret is linked to Greg, she knows all the secrets of the contestants. Daniel *'Daniel Hambourg' is 34 years old. He's an english teacher. His secret is to have survived to a plane crash. Emma *'Emma DeBelle' is 25 years old. She's a student in journalism, and her secret is to be Lily's and Marc's sister. She is Lily's big sister and Marc's little sister. Féderico *'Féderico Pérez' is 26 years old. He's a footballer. His secret is to be the ex of a celebrity. He is the ex of a famous telenovela actress. Greg *'Greg Dominguez' is 28 years old. He's a lawyer. His secret is with Cindy, to know all the secrets of the contestants. Lily *'Lily DeBelle' is 21 years old. She's a student in communication. Her secret is to be Emma's and Marc's secret. She's Marc's and Emma's little sister. Marc *'Marc DeBelle' is 27 years old. He's a firefighter. His secret is to be Emma's and Lily's big brother. Nina *'Nina Garcia' is 27 years old. She's a police officer. Her secret is to be in couple with Aurélie. Ophéline *'Ophéline Lemercier' is 18 years old. She's a singer and a model. Her secret is to be a virgin. Roberto *'Roberto Alonzo' is 26 years old. He's an actor. His secret is to be Stéphanie's ex-Boyfriend. Stéphanie *'Stéphanie Rinault' is 25 years old. She's a stripper. Her secret is to be Roberto's and Bobby's ex-Girlfriend. Future appearances *In 2017, Ophéline Lemercier participated to The Dreamers, and participated again in 2019 and in 2020. *In 2019, Greg Dominguez participated to Secret Haus: Redemption for making amends after being ejected on Secret Haus 1 but he ended up being ejected again. He then participated in November 2019 to VIP Haus 1 in which he lasted 56 days and was also ejected for violent bahavior. *In 2019, Bobby Dupuis participated to Secret Haus 8 where he finished as runner-up. *In 2020, Marc DeBelle, Emma DeBelle, Roberto Alonzo and Stéphanie Rinault participated to Secret Haus: Duos. *In 2020, Féderico Pérez, Bobby Dupuis and Amadeus Rottenberg will participate to Secret Haus: Winners vs Runner-Ups, Féderico as a winner of Secret Haus 1, Amadeus as a runner-up of Secret Haus 1 and Bobby as a runner-up of Secret Haus 8. Weekly Summary Secrets * We are a couple. (Aurélie & Nina) ''-''' Day 7 by '''Ophéline.'' * We are brothers and sisters. (Emma, Lily, Marc) * We know all the secrets. (Cindy & Greg)'' '''- '''Day 17 by Ophéline.'' * We are exes. (Bobby, Roberto, Stéphanie)'' '''- '''Day 17 '''by '''Amadeus.'' * I survived a plane crash. (Daniel) - Revealed on '''Day 6 '''by '''Himself. * I am the ex of a famous personaliy. ('''Féderico) - Day 4 '''by '''Amadeus. * I am virgin. (Ophéline) ''-''' Day 28 by '''Marc.'' * I spent 5 years in jail. (Amadeus) Nominations * Week 1 : Cindy and Greg are isolated in the Secret Room as they know all the secrets, and they are going to be able to spy the contestants via the live feeds. * Week 2 : As he revealed his secret, Daniel '''is automatically nominated. As a new contestant inside the Main House, '''Cindy '''is immune for nominations. '''Greg, as a new contestant inside the Main House, is not eligible to nominate. * Week 3 : Marc had to immune and nominate his sisters. He decided to immune Emma and nominate Lily. * Week 4 ': '''Roberto '''was the master of nominations and had to nominate the three girls of his choice. * '''Week 5 ': HMs nominated to save, everyone was up for eviction, it was then revealed one will be evicted, and two other HMs will be fake evicted and go in a Secret Room. * '''Week 6 : Ophéline and Amadeus had full power on nominations. * 'Week 7 ': For the first time, nominations were normal and the evicted housemate would get a power to directly nominate someone. * 'Week 8 ': Cindy decided to directly nominate Amadeus. Aurélie, Lily and Ophéline will each nominate one other male contestant, later during the week. Nominations : Results Rank Final Week